


Love is Stored in the Handles

by Flamingbluepanda



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Ianto, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, love handles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda
Summary: Ianto gets insecure sometimes, but Jack is always there to hold him.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Love is Stored in the Handles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engagemythrusters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagemythrusters/gifts).



> I have been working essentially a full-time schedule and last night, on my third night shift in a row, Louise said "there's no soft round Ianto in this fandom" and my exhausted brain was immediately like "lets produce some"
> 
> Dedicated to Assasins Creed Black Sails, because I started playing it last night and enjoyed it immensely

Jack arrived at Ianto’s late, with an apology bottle of wine. He’d completely blew off their date- for weevils, in his defense, but Ianto would hardly be the first torchwood agent Jack had dated to get upset about something like this- and Jack wanted to make it up to him.

Ianto’s door was unlocked, and Ianto was standing in the kitchen in his sweats, attempting to cook pasta. Jack stopped at the juncture between the living room and kitchen to just… stare. Ianto’s button-down was hanging off him, unbuttoned, and god was that one of Jack’s shirts? He was in his socks, idly stirring pasta water and looking distracted. He was beautiful, and Jack smiled, crossing the room to wrap his arms around Ianto’s waist. 

Ianto jumped a little, then settled back against Jack, humming. “Weevils all good?”

“All taken care of,” Jack said, feeling his heart warm in his chest at the reminder that Ianto would never get mad at him for circumstances he couldn’t control. Jack kissed Ianto behind the ear in silent gratitude, then started kissing down his neck. Ianto was fresh out of the shower and smelled like shampoo. 

“Is this my shirt?” Jack muttered against Ianto’s jaw, and Ianto shuddered, nodding. 

Jack grinned, and slid his hands under the shirt- 

Only for Ianto to bat his hands away. 

Jack frowned, trying again to get the same result. Jack started nipping at Ianto’s neck, trying to distract him so he could get Ianto’s shirt off. When his hands were batted away  _ again,  _ Jack just sighed and stepped back. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ianto said, turning with flushed cheeks. Jack crossed his arms, giving Ianto a look. 

Ianto stirred the pot a few more times, then sighed, giving up on his noodles and pulling them off the heat. He braced himself on the counter for a moment, then whirled around and said  _ “I’mgettingfat”  _ so fast that Jack almost didn’t hear him.

Jack processed this, blinked, and then snorted. “You’re  _ what?” _

“Don’t make me say it again!” Ianto snapped, and Jack sighed. “Ianto, you absolutely are not-“ 

“Yeah I am,” Ianto said, crossing his arms. “I’ve had to use a looser belt hole. I’ve been looking up diets or something but-“

“Ianto,” Jack said, stepping forward, grabbing his hands. “Look, look at me. Are you having any trouble keeping up with weevils?”

Ianto frowned. “No?”

“How about lifting heavy boxes in the archives?”

“No.”

“You live on the fourth floor, any trouble with the walk-up?”

“Well I have taken the elevator recently-“

“Ianto,” Jack smoothed his hands down Ianto’s arms. “Ianto, really, where is this coming from?”

Ianto sighed, shuffling his weight between his feet. “I dunno, it’s just… you have such a… you’re great. You’re perfect looking. And most of the exes I’ve met were  _ also  _ gorgeous. And I’m just-“

“Kind,” Jack interrupted, “and understanding, and  _ beautiful.”  _

“And fat,” Ianto said petulantly, and Jack sighed. “Okay, living room. Go sit. Now.” 

Ianto rolled his eyes but did as asked. Jack followed, sitting next to him and taking his hand.

“So!” Jack began, “about 150 years ago, I died for the first time.” 

Ianto blinked. “Yes, I know. The Daleks on the game station-“

“Well directly before the Daleks, I was on a makeover show,” Jack explained. “Still don’t remember how I got there, just woke up on their table. This show was run by Anne-Droids, who wanted to remove my leg. They lasered off all my body hair, gave me a perfect tan and hair, and destroyed any unsightly fat in my body. I died an hour later. And I woke up in the same condition. And every time I die, I revert right back to that same condition.”

“Oh,” Ianto blinked.  _ “Oh,  _ Jack, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

Jack leaned forward and kissed him, not wanting to think too deeply about the game station. This was about Ianto, daring to think he wasn’t the most beautiful thing on the planet

He pulled away just far enough to mutter “I love your body. I love your legs and how powerful they are, I love your arms and how they can lift me over your shoulder when I can’t walk. I love your nose and your eyes and every inch of your face-“ 

He kissed Ianto again and slid his hands firmly underneath Ianto’s shirt.

“And I love this,” Jack said, squeezing. “I love your stomach and how strong and warm it is. I love that you’re eating good, and on a regular basis. I love-“  _ you,  _ Jack didn’t say, feeling the words clump in his throat. 

Ianto just gazed at him, and Jack swallowed. “Look, I… I could care less about this, okay? It just means there’s more of you to love.” 

“Yeah, a pair of handles-“ Ianto sighed, but he moved closer to Jack, and Jack grinned. “Hey, that’s where the love is stored, don’t knock it.” 

He kissed Ianto’s shoulder, shoving the shirt away. “I wish I could get some. I would give anything to get old and  _ fat-“ _

Ianto dragged him into another kiss, and Jack hoped Ianto heard the implied “with you” at the end of that statement.

They broke apart, and Jack realized that at some point Ianto had begun straddling him.

“It’s all your fault you know,” Ianto muttered breathlessly, and Jack frowned. Ianto glared at him, but he was grinning. “I can’t cook for shit, any weight I gain is because  _ someone  _ is making me deviate from my normal diet of take out.” 

“Ah, you’ve discovered my secret plan,” Jack said, smirking. “Get you out of shape with good food so I can make you stay home and safe.” 

Ianto kissed Jack again, softly. “If you ever try and keep me home against my will, the unsafe one will be you.”

Jack laughed, resting his forehead against Ianto’s chest. “Yeah, I know. I’d never try anything like that.” 

“Good.” Ianto kissed the top of his head. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, hugging him tightly. 

“You fit perfectly,” Jack muttered. “You fit perfectly in my arms.”

And yeah, that sentiment wouldn’t fix years of insecurity or anything like that, but Jack heard Ianto’s breath hitch and felt his arms squeeze Jack tighter.

“That’s all I need,” Ianto muttered, and that was that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> Louise: www.iianto-jones.tumblr.com
> 
> See ya


End file.
